Demand-based messaging is a communication service that allows users to exchange message data, such as text, over a network or other communications media, in real time. Probably the most common medium for exchange is the Internet. Instant messaging (IM) is perhaps the most widely known and used embodiment of demand-based messaging. Today, most network and online service providers offer some form of IM service.
IM users typically use a networked computer and IM client software to exchange messages with one another in conversational style. An IM client provides an interface for users to compose, send, receive, and read text messages. IM sessions (colloquially referred to as “chats”) are often lengthy, with multiple participants each taking many turns “speaking” in the chat window. Examples of IM clients that are popular today include IBM's SameTime, MSN Messenger, and Yahoo/AOL Instant Messenger.
Typically, an IM service alerts an IM client whenever a user receives an instant message. The alert usually consists of a pop-up window or other visual indication on a user's display, but may include an audible indicator as well. Many IM clients, though, instantaneously display the message on the user's display without any alert. Most IM clients also allow a user to maintain a private list of other IM users. The IM client then alerts the user when the other users in the private list are online. Again, an alert usually consists of some visual or audible indication, or any combination of the two. The alerted user can then initiate a chat with the user in the private list who is online.
Occasionally, though, IM alerts can have unintended and undesirable effects. For instance, if a user's display is exposed to an audience when the user receives an alert, the alert also would be exposed to the entire audience. Examples of such exposed displays abound, including large screens used for slide show presentations and network-based multimedia presentations. Even if a user is merely allowing an associate to view the user's display and receives an alert, the associate also would be able to see or hear the alert. Not only are such situations potentially annoying or embarrassing, but they also could result in the unintended disclosure of personal or confidential information.
Presently, some IM clients can be configured to prevent some instances of undesirable alerts. Most IM clients, in fact, can be configured to allow messages only from a preferred group of users (such as those in the private list), to block messages only from certain users, or to block all messages from all users. Moreover, IM technology continues to evolve at a rapid pace, and more sophisticated techniques for managing a user's privacy have been disclosed recently.
In particular, U.S. patent publication 2004/10808 discloses a system for automatically managing a user's visibility and alerts on an IM network, based on the user's activity and activity-related preferences. Specifically, the user of such a system establishes preferences for an activity, such as watching a particular channel or video stream. The system then monitors the user's activity and manages IM alerts when the user is engaged in an activity with established preferences.
U.S. patent publication 2004/143633 discloses another privacy management technique in which privacy codes are exchanged between users before delivering an instant message. Although this technique protects the message itself, the IM client still alerts a user in the same manner after the privacy codes are accepted.
Although the techniques described above may prevent some instances of undesirable alerts on an exposed display, they also may prevent some instances of desired alerts. Thus, there is still a need in the art for an IM client that provides users with more sophisticated control over the information that the IM client displays on an exposed display device. The invention described in detail below addresses this need.